


Futa Minxes- Ballad of Joan Arc

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Other, Seduction, Sex, Spitroasting, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: AU-When Joan Arc got transferred to a more prestigious all-girls school she expected to be popular, gain many friends, and acquire confidence in herself to better pick up boys. To her surprise she's got one thirsty teacher named Pyrrha Nikos, a highly sexually-charged Rabbit Faunus named Velvet Scarlatina, and a Headmistress eyeballing her from afar, all three of them in possession of one shared secret; they were Futanari. Each and every one of them became infatuated with Joan and now seek her to make her their bitch in heat, starting with Pyrrha Nikos.
Relationships: Pyrrha Nikos/Jaune Arc(R63), Velvet Scarlatina/ Jaune Arc (R63)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Futa Minxes- Ballad of Joan Arc

  
  


**Schoolgirl Joan and the Futa Minxes**

**RWBY**

**For Anon**

**By Azure**

  
  


**Chapter One- Gentle Red**

  
  


*******

Walking towards the grandiose building of the new high school she had just been transferred to earlier this year, a blond modestly tall girl with a curvaceous figure hidden underneath her school uniform made her way to her new school with an anxious smile. She was beautiful in a more natural, unkempt way leaving her overly long blonde hair splayed about all over her backside and tied in a long overhead ponytail. She was modest enough to see herself as ‘Average’ compared to others, especially her sisters, but really she was the ‘Ditzy and Adorable Beauty’ that crafted her many secret admirers without her knowing about them. With bright blue ocean-colored eyes, slightly messy golden honey hair with bladed bangs across her forehead, and a mildly nervous look on her face as she made her way over to the building of Signal High School clutching her school bag and ready to begin her first day. Her uniform she was wearing fit snugly around her full-figured body making her curves and voluptuous shape stand out quite a bit, she had a top-heavy chest comprised of two plump and fluffy D-cup sized titties barely held back by her uniform shirt and a pleated skirt that only stopped mid-way down her thighs showing plenty of legs. Down around her feet she had ankle-high socks and typical uniform shoes. While she was very socially awkward around people and quite a mess when talking with them, Joan Arc of the Arc family still had a kind and open heart and she wished she could make plenty of friends. 

“Ugh, I’m so nervous about this, I feel like I’m going to puke. What if I have to deal with a bunch of high-class pretty girls judging me or something when I get there? The last thing I want is that kind of attention, even if it’s an all-girls school to start with. Sigh, I hate this so much, but I promised my seven sisters I would try to make friends. Maybe even find love while I’m at it.” She whined quietly to herself as she arrived at the gated entrance and flashed her student ID card granting her entry.

The green light lit up and opened up the gates wide-open so she could walk on into the School Courtyard. Arturia Academy for girls was opened for business, and Joan was going to try and live her life to the fullest here, even if she was a nervous wreck inside. The place was a bit less famous than Beacon university in her opinion, but still, it was spacious and luxurious from the appearance of everything she was seeing. Joan looked around at all the girl students, be them Faunus girls or regular ones, simply lounging about here and there discussing books, trading homework, or simply listening to music on their scrolls. It looked like your everyday normal highschool routine, slowly making her more comfortable as she headed towards the main building straight up ahead. 

‘Here’s hoping that an all-girls school won’t break my confidence, that’s already low enough as is even with these babies.’ She thought to herself looking at her ample set of D-cups bouncing around underneath her uniform top. 

Joan was most anxious to be introduced to a cute well-hung boy at this school and finally lose her virginity, which supposedly should help her raise her self-esteem and make her more confident in her abilities. Math wiz, she may be, English and literature too, but she was abysmal at all things physical and science, evening it all out somewhat. While she was making her way into the large high-polished doors of the Academy building, Joan pulled them open and allowed herself, not noticing that more than a few pairs of eyes were upon her when she went inside, particularly from a bright green pair of ladies eyes that focused on her body with a wide devilish smile.

“Oh my, I believe I may have just found a very….special student I might like.~” The woman’s voice said to herself before making her way into the building itself, ready to begin her morning routine of teaching class. She just hoped she had that cute buxom blonde student in her homeroom.

****

After arriving at the Homeroom Joan quickly got settled in by choosing an empty seat further to back, hoping to avoid too much attention. Ironically this was what attracted many eyes, be it Faunus golden or regular human, looking her way since she was the new transfer student. She didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, all she knew was that she never had fanfare before. 

‘Uuuuhhhh…! So many girls are looking my way, I’m feeling very insecure right now. I wish they would back off.’ She thought to herself feeling anxious until a loud firm womanly voice that sounded like music, spoke out loudly calling their attention.

All students in the classroom turned their faces in the direction of their homeroom teacher; Pyrrha Nikos, a young twenty-seven-year-old woman who had just become the youngest teacher to work at this academy since starting several years ago. She was a tall very filled out woman with highly feminine features such as green eyeshadow, luscious soft pink lips, a golden necklace around her neck and a pair of DD-cup sized titties behind a white long sleeve office shirt barely containing them. Joan will admit she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, bar none. 

Suddenly all eyes were off her and they were all now focusing on Miss Nikos, who was now standing in front of the chalkboard exuding an air of authority that made everyone compelled to listen to her, even if she was just the homeroom teacher.

“Hope you all had a fun three-way weekend and got all your wilder inhibitions out in the open, because now that the Semester is in full bloom for Spring Season things are going to get rough for you in all your other classes. Better be prepared.~” She instructed then looked in Joan’s direction “And I see we have our new transfer student come in today, how about you stand up and come to the front to introduce yourselves, Miss Arc? I’m sure the girls would like to get to know your name before we all start clamoring for your attention and ask too much of the same questions.~”

Joan flinched and suddenly felt all eyes on her again, making her feel squeamish and reluctant to get up. Alas, she sighed and braved the feeling of anxiety she was getting and stood up to go to stand in front of the chalkboard ready to introduce herself.

“Good morning, m-my name is Joan Arc, I come from the Arc Family upstate and transferred in from Signal Academy. I hope we can become very good friends sooner than later.” She meekly announced with a slight blush on her face making a few of the girl students giggle mischievously as they appraised her with judging eyes. ‘Oh crap! They’re judging me, they're totally doing that thing where they're secretly talking trash behind a nice smile on their face!’

Before she could get more frenzied she heard her teacher Miss Nikos speak up.

“I hope we can become good friends too, Joan, but how about you tell us about yourself? What are your interests? Your hobbies? And what kind of Goal are you trying to reach by coming here to Arturia Academy?” The beautiful redheaded woman asked while seating herself at her desk with legs crossed playfully and intently listening in.

‘Wow, really putting me on the spot there.’ Joan thought then spoke up again to the classroom. “I like art, video games, styling my hair till it's ‘Perfect’ and I adore Pumpkin Pete related merchandise like Hoodies. Also, I’m interested in simply becoming…..something, I haven’t made up my mind yet on what I want to be, but I’m committed to getting good grades. Let’s just leave it at that.” She anxiously concluded and to her surprise, received a round of gentle applause and cheers from the girls, particularly one bunny-eared one with chocolate eyes, long straight brown hair, and a naughty smile spreading across her lips.

“Well done, that is all, Miss Arc, you may return to your seat now. I’m sure we’ll get along rather famously together very soon.~” Miss Nikos said as the girl started walking back to her seat, her green eyes watched the way her hips swayed behind the skirt she was wearing. A perverted smile crept upon the woman’s lips for she was feeling a certain ‘reaction’ happening down south underneath her own office skirt. 

Unbeknownst to everyone, Pyrrha Nikos the Homeroom teacher had a very ‘Profound’ secret she had only shared with one other girl in that classroom, and a thirsty headmistress currently watching the class itself from a hidden security camera. Needless to say, the woman in the uppermost position of the office around the school liked what she saw in the adorable bashful beauty that was Joan Arc. 

After everything was said and done, the students started to disperse to head to all of their designated classrooms, Joan brought up her schedule on her Scroll and prepared to depart for Biology 1301, but was stopped when she heard miss Nikos’s voice call out to her.

“Joan, a moment please.~” She called out, making the meek blonde beauty turn in the direction of the teacher standing by her desk.

Pyrrha looked like a solid Ten outta ten beauty in Joan’s eyes, so much so that she was feeling envious and maybe a little more insecure. The woman held such an air of elegance and feminine charm that she couldn’t help but want to emulate her somewhere down the line instead of remaining in a sputtering mess who’s too awkward with people. Yet, seeing this woman's gentle non-judgemental smile directed her way made her feel a little more relaxed as she approached her.

“What is it, Miss Nikos?” Joan asked so innocently causing that ‘Reaction’ to throb even more underneath the woman’s skirt.

“Joan, I understand you are nervous and rather timid when it comes to people, particularly large classrooms like these.” She began in a gentle motherly tone and approached the unsuspecting girl, gently tracing a hand along the side of her soft light-skinned face with a gentle smile. “But, you don't have to feel like an outsider here, not in my classroom, Miss Arc. You'll no doubt make many friends while you're here, perhaps earlier than you think, I know Velvet Scarlatina is interested in getting to know you, and so am I. If you need anyone to confide in, or help you adjust, I am here for you, Miss Arc. As a friend, a mentor, and perhaps a very close friend.” 

‘Wow…..this woman...she really is an angel. Guaahh! I love her already! Strictly platonically of course.’ Joan slowly nodded with an appreciative smile and brought her hands up to wrap Miss Nikos in a friendly hug, fortunately missing the widening smile stretched upon her face as she hugged her back and gently ran her hands along her soft body through her uniform jacket.

“Also, I may want to see you after class from here on out to help you better become acquainted with this school. Today I still have to go over some unfinished documents with you that I need you to sign in order to fully put you into my roster. Please meet me here in this classroom as soon as you can after school is over, Joan.” Pyrrha added, resisting the urge to grind against the girl’s voluptuous waist.

They let go soon enough and Joan nodded immediately to her request before walking over to the door ready to head to her first classroom.

“I certainly will, thank you, Miss Nikos!” Joan beamed and dashed out of sight, leaving the door closed so that Miss Nikos could let out a loud shudder and sigh in relief.

“Mmhh! That was so close….nghh! I was positively on fire in that hug just now, I almost risked chasing her away if I had given in to my urges.” Nikos said to herself clutching the area between her legs and feeling ‘It’ throb violently the moment it had touched Joan’s soft thighs. She was thankful the ditzy blonde didn’t notice it when she hugged her.

The busty redheaded woman took a moment to calm down and hope her ‘Rise’ goes down soon enough before her next class starts. She hunched over her desk breathing harshly until she felt her Scroll buzzing with a call inside of her right breast pocket on her office shirt. Calming herself down and standing upright again, she picked it up and saw that it was the Headmistress Glynda Goodwitch.

‘Oh, I wonder what this could be about. No doubt she and Velvet both are thinking the same thing, obviously. I agreed to share with the latter, but not just yet with the former, considering the blonde witch's taste.’ Pyrrha thought to herself with a mild frown and clicked ‘Accept’ on her scroll hearing the older woman’s voice speak out from the other line.

“I see you’re getting comfortable with her already, Pyrrha. Is that blonde little girl that dazzling to you?” Glynda questions and Pyrrha sighed as she leaned against the edge of her desk.

“Yes, she is, very much so. There is just so much about her that is utterly adorable, not only that but she has a figure that would make you envious, Glynda. She is also innocent, naive, and most likely a virgin all things considered. I will have my turn with her after a certain amount of time when she’s comfortable here at this school. Then, I’ll give her a ‘Taste’ that she will certainly find addicting after class. You cannot tell me not to, by the way. Velvet has her eyes on her too.”

“I wasn’t going to, and I wasn’t being pushy either, for the record. I’m just saying once you’ve had your fun making your little pet ditz yours, be sure to send my way after you and possibly Velvet finish up with her. I’ve been starving myself, you know, and given my age, it is hard to find someone I can be interested in. This girl hits all the right marks since I’ve got a thing for ditzy naive blondes with large breasts. That is all.” Glynda said before hanging up, leaving Nikos to frown a bit and cross her arms in a huff, hating having to share with her boss since she wanted Joan to herself.

‘Well, I’ll just have to oblige her once Joan gets settled in. Oh, I can hardly wait.’ She thought with a devilish smile on her face as she took to massage her breasts into her hands while waiting for her students to begin arriving.

******

Throughout the rest of the day, Joan continued attending her new classes, introducing herself, and making a few friends here and there over her love of Pumpkin Pete and other things. Then days passed by and turned into weeks becoming little over a month and a half when suddenly it became easier for her to socialize without trouble, proving her anxiety had been for nothing, more or less. There were still the judgment stares of other prettier girls like this one raven-haired ‘Queen’ named Cinder Fall, but then there was the other ‘Primo’ Honor Roll student Joan had come to admire, her name was ‘Salem’, and she was as beautiful and majestic as an actual lady of refinement. She likely was, but Joan made fast friends with her despite the scathing stares she got from Cinder and her cadre of bitches. 

Still, she felt she was doing alright adjusting to everything this Girl’s Academy had to offer, till one day Ms Nikos asked her to come by her classroom office after school was finished, Joan had no reason to ignore a request from a close personal friend and arrived right after her last class finished up. Joan was actually in high spirits when she showed up and saw the woman herself shuffling sheets of paper on her desk with a soft smile. When she opened the door she caught the woman’s attention and made her smile wide the moment she stepped in, it was as if Joan’s presence alone just did it for the Homeroom teacher, further lifting her own spirits as she closed the door behind her.

“Well, I’m here, what do you need me for, Miss Nikos?” Joan giggled brightly with a cheerful smile and saw Pyrrha get up from her desk, leaving the paperwork behind to go over and lock the front door of the classroom.

This perplexed Joan a bit and made her stare in her direction with a puzzled look on her face.

“Miss Nikos?” She asked innocently till she saw her turn around, facing her with an unreadable look on her face as she approached Joan directly. Suddenly she was feeling nervous all over again thinking she was in trouble for something she didn’t know she did. 

Pyrrha closed the distance between them and gently grabbed her soft yet firm hands around Joan’s ample buttocks eliciting a sharp squeak of surprise from her before Pyrrha wrapped her mouth around her lips in that startling moment!

“Mmmhh!” Joan yelped sharply in wide-eyed shock as she felt the warm strong mouth of her teacher wrap tightly around her lips kissing her in a romantic fashion. Pyrrha had closed her eyes and softly squeezed the cheeks of her ass fondly making her whimper even more as her body refused to move away from her. ‘She’s kissing me! She’s really kissing me?! What is going on?!’

Joan was too struck by shock to feel like moving away from her teacher’s gasp, suddenly as the kiss continued, she felt the soothing pleasure in the embrace and found herself not resisting at all while being made out with by a beautiful woman.

“Hhmmmhhm!~” Pyrrha moaned warmly into Joan’s mouth and started swirling her tongue around her lips, giving her a taste of herself before sliding it down her throat, once again catching her by surprise. She felt Joan whimper wildly inside of her face, feeling her mind fog with rising sensations she had never known until now. The presence of the older woman’s tongue sloppily rolling over her own made Joan dizzy with pleasure and it continued for another couple of minutes she eventually pulled back. “Ahhh…..you taste exquisite, Joan. Hehehehe.~” 

She saw her student limping in her arms still reeling from shock after the kiss was over, Pyrrha decided to carry her gently over to her teacher's desk and lay her back along its surface ready to go even further. The moment Joan felt her hands tugging at her clothing was when she snapped back to reality with a reddened face and demanded answers.

“M-M-Ms Nikos?! What's going on?” She asked with a profusely blushing face and saw the redheaded woman lean over herself with face up close to hers and hands gently running along the sides of her cheeks. Joan was honestly feeling her heart racing at this moment, she had never even kissed a boy before much less another woman. While she would think she wasn't into girls, period, a part of her did like how Pyrrha tongued out her throat and perhaps wanted more.

“Joan….I think it’s best, to be honest with each other, I’ve simply fallen for you, sexually and spiritually the first day you came into my classroom. You are such a cute little innocent minx that I just could not resist it anymore, that is why this is going to happen. Just let it happen, Joan, I promise I won’t force you unless you really want to, and besides ....” Pyrrha flipped up her skirt revealing her cotton Pumpkin Pete-patterned panties to have a soaking spot manifesting between her legs. Joan was beyond embarrassed by that. “....I think you’re liking it already.~” 

When she pointed this out, Joan looked down at her body and saw that she was indeed ‘wet’ from the makeout session and mild ass-groping earlier. She didn’t know what to say, at all, considering she never even expected to be seduced by a teacher. Her whole world was turned upside down right now and all she could do was nod stupidly to Pyrrha’s predatory face as she pulled herself up.

“Good, I promise you won’t regret this, Joan. This stays a secret between the two of us, okay? You cannot tell any of the friends you've made that this happened, also I promise I’ll be gentle and nurturing to you. You are such a little angel I can barely resist it any longer.~” Pyrrha purred, making Joan brighter than a tomato at hearing such flattering words come out from a seductive older woman.

“Okay….heh, I never expected this to be honest. You are very pretty and majestic and ....” She trailed off when Pyrrha pulled herself up off of Joan’s body now, with hands around her office skirt undoing the latch keeping it up. Joan thought she was seeing things when she saw a 'Tent’ from underneath the surface fabric of her attire, but when Pyrrha undid it completely and let it drop, she saw what it was.

“Ohh…...wow…!” She gasped in surprise when seeing a nearly foot-long phallus sans balls sticking out from just above her womanhood. Pyrrha still had her female sex organ, such as seen by her moistening pussy lips, but Joan was honestly thrown by seeing a footlong penis sticking out readily at her. “You’re….a...a…”

“A Futanari, there are other names for it, but that one I prefer the most. The others do as well.” Pyrrha said soothing and undid the buttons of her office long sleeve shirt revealing her lace crimson bra covering up her thick pair of DD-cup sized titties. 

‘Uuhhh….! S-she’s taking off her clothes now too….! This is getting too crazy, too fast….what do I do?’ Joan wondered despite feeling her pussy moisten even more as Pyrrha reached back behind herself to undo the latch on her bra letting it fall onto the floor unveiling her prime perfect pink nipples to Joan’s face, along with a depraved smile on Pyrrha’s lips.

On some kind of sexual instinct, Joan submitted herself to her by staying at Pyrrha’s mercy while she tugged off her pair of cute Pumpkin Pete Panties off of her legs. Swiftly feeling the fabric slide down her creamy elegant thighs, Joan felt the breeze of air across the moistness of her exposed vulva now. Pyrrha ran her tongue along her lips as she saw the girl’s youthful teenage sex out in the open like this. It was so fresh-looking, so pure and pink and oozing moisture stemming from her arousal. It was obvious to her that she was a virgin up until this point, making her dick even harder as she grabbed her leg and held it in the air, ready to take her. 

But before Pyrrha could start fucking Joan right there like a frenzied animal, she reached down to the girl’s ample chest and hastily unbuttoned both her uniform blazer as well as the white uniform shit underneath it, bringing out her boobies for a show. To the redhead’s pleasant surprise she saw that Joan wasn’t wearing any bra at all over her voluptuously round pair of D-cup sized titties. The girl tossed her head to the side with embarrassment, wearing a stark blush on her cheeks when she gave her answer.

“I...I was in a rush this morning to make it to school and didn’t have time to put on a bra-aaaahhhh!~'' She cried out in surprise pleasure when feeling Pyrrha’s left hand reach down to grab onto one of her breasts. Joan gasped sharply as she felt the woman’s soft firm hand cup her tit like it was a treasure, she squeezed it sensually around in circles driving her crazy with increasing arousal. Joan wound up tossing around her head huffing loudly and making her chest heave to Pyrrha’s own amusement.

“Mmhhh, that’s it, it feels good, doesn’t it? It looks like you’re about as sensitive up top as I am, oh it’s like we were made for each other, Joan. It’s just a shame I have to share you with two other frisky fickle ladies after this.” Pyrrha breathed out with an elated smile and saw Joan flash her a confused look before guiding her pelvis over to the girl’s sex ready to begin.

Before the blonde could say anything, she felt the sensitive nub of the futa’s cocktip brushing up along her moistened folds. Joan was breathing loudly now, she was really going to lose her virginity to a woman with a penis, she winced in slight pain as she felt her begin to push into her body making her toes curl up inside of her shoes.

*Schlup!*

“Aaaahhh….oohhhh yes, it feels so tight, and I've Only just put it in. But don't worry, Joan, I will go slowly as promised. Thank you for agreeing to this.” Pyrrha breathed out and bought Joan’s upturned leg over to her face, licking her tongue along her exposed thigh in delight and making the younger girl shiver even more. 

She steadily pushed herself further into Joan’s sex, feeling her insides begin spreading out around it for the first time ever, causing a small trickle of pain to begin going through her body. She carefully grooved her cock further and further until she reached Joan’s hymen now, after seeing the girl wince and begin gasping loudly at the sensations she was feeling, Pyrrha decided a swift yet gentle approach was necessary. Bracing herself and mustering all the strength she had in her lower body, the educator bucked into Joan’s pelvis piercing her hymen and deflowering her completely.

“Nngggghhhhh! Ahhh--mmmmmhmp~!” She was cut off from screaming right after. Pyrrha had bent herself over Joan’s body pushing her breasts into her own, nipple-to-nipple- and started sucking out the breath of the younger student in another steamy lesbian kiss. 

“Mmmhmmm….*Sllrllp...sllpprr...sllpprrr!* Hhmmmm.” Pyrrha moaned into her mouth, languidly rolling her tongue around inside of Joans’ throat, cleaning out her tonsils and feeling her relax little by little. Slowly but surely, her eyes were closed tight in peace as she embraced her teacher the longer they made out with each other.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha’s throbbing member remained docked inside of Joane’s twitching twat, a thin trickle of blood trailed out from her opening declaring her officially deflowered thanks to her horny teacher. Pyrrha kept her right hand holding up Joan’s left leg into the air and subtly started grinding her pelvis into her waist, stirring her penis inside of Joan’s insides and bringing her sensitive pleasure. She started moaning into her mouth some more while tasting her amidst this gentle coitus they were sharing, soon enough though, Pyrrha began steadily bucking her body into Joan’s waist softly fucking her and shoving her prick as far as it could go inside of her vaginal depths.

Soon, the desk they were on top of, creaked loudly to the weight of Pyrrha’s body thrusting up into Joan’s, in a languid motion of a woman humping a girl into the surface.

“Mhm….mh..mmhm..mhm..mhm! Mh mh mh mhmm!~” Pyrrha growled into the blonde's mouth, tasting every inch of her oral cavity as she voraciously shoved her dock into her pussy, feeling her gooey walls wrap tightly around her meat. It was pleasure unlike anything she had felt in a long, long time and it was making Pyrrha attune to her animal-like instincts as she continued fucking her. She was going to go hard on her soon but wanted to enjoy the sensual sensation of Joan mewling cutely underneath her body before screaming out her name.

“Mmmhhh! Mmhmmh….*Pop!*...aaahh..aaahh...aaahhhhh! Ohhhh Miss Nikos!~'' Joan howled out in euphoria and tilted her head back with eyes closed and mouth agape, moaning in submission as Pyrrha continuously humped her body on top of hers against the desk surface.

The creaking became louder and more raucous the longer the older woman drove her penis directly into Joan’s pussy, she was increasingly becoming rougher slamming her waist directly into Joan’s writhing body and preparing to push right into her cervix. She watched as the cute blonde with big tits heaved and thrashed about in ecstasy with tits jiggling vigorously around in circles until Pyrrha decided to take her home. She pushed into her one last time before puling herself back, sliding her penis throughout the slick insides of Joan’s twitching sex and leaving it bottlenecked around the bulbous head. Joan took a moment to eye her instructor curiously, seeing a serene smile across her face until Pyrrha grabbed her hips tightly into her hands and slammed her waist into Joan in a hard, intense thrust!

Joan’s eyes became wide in surprise and her mouth became an ‘O’ as her stomach now revealed a bulge protruding from underneath the surface. It was her teacher’s dick and it filled Joan’s tight squirting pussy to the very brim, meaning that it went past her cervix and was now pushing into the wall of her sensitive womb. Her legs twitched, her toes became curled and Joan suddenly felt her insides begin coiling tightly around her teacher’s cock, squeezing around it in orgasmic euphoria for she had come hard! She immediately tossed her head back and wriggled spastically underneath her teacher, cumming like there was no tomorrow.

“Aaaagggghhhh!~ M-M-Ms Nikos! I’m cumming!~'' She cried out in ecstasy with face scrunching up in sexual distress, squeezing her insides tightly around Pyrrha’s pulsating cock until she herself succumbed to the pleasure. 

“Hnggghhh! I am too! Oohhh….Joan! Take everything inside of you! I beg of you! Become bloated with my seed!” Pyrrha wailed out deliriously with a wide deliriously happy smile as she lunged herself backward making sure her pelvis ground Joan’s in an intimate lesbian fashion. Her cock twitched wildly inside of her and soon unleashed thick spurts of viscous dense sperm directly into the mewling blonde’s womb.

Joan wriggled tirelessly underneath her instructor’s body, squishing her breasts into hers some more as she felt her insides become full with thick amounts of seed. While Pyrrha humped her student’s frame into the desk surface some more, she felt Joan’s tightness squeeze more semen out of her throbbing dick, making the girl’s womb become increasingly stuffed.

*Spurt!*

“Nngghhh!” 

*Spurt!*

“Aaahhh...Miss Nikos!~”

*Spuurt….sppuurrt...spurrttt!~*

“Uuhhhh…...Joan. Fu fu fu fu.~” Pyrrha chuckled delightfully as she felt everything leave her cock in the most satisfying way possible. Her hips still twitched occasionally against Joan’s frame, feeling a thick rope of seed squirt out of her cock and into her already stuffed womb.j

Both women were sweaty, naked, and exhausted somewhat after such a romp just now. Pyrrha remained up top of Joan heaving slightly making her naked body massage the girl beneath her, her hips remained conjoined with her until she started slowly pulling herself out of her revealing the Futa cock having become flaccid after such a discharge. Thick gout of sperm spilled out of Joan’s gaping snatch soon after and Pyrrha stood up to admire the sight with an utterly satisfied smile on her face.

“That….*huff...huff..huff*...was spectacular, Joan. I think we’ll become even closer as ‘Friends’ from here on out, I am positive that you’re open-minded enough to ‘Share’ with others. I know of a certain girl with rabbit ears that have been greatly interested in you since you first came here, but never forget this bond we now share.” Pyrrha breathed out and leaned over Joan’s heaving face from the side admiring her flustered expression as she cupped her soft cheeks into her slender hands, making Joan look at her with a tired smile.

“Yes…*huff...huff*...miss Nikos. I….I kinda want this to go on as well.” She admitted with a cute blush on her face till Pyrrha cupped her face warmly in her hands and pulled her up to her lips for one more girl-on-girl kiss wrought with intimate lesbian passion. 

“Mmmmm.~” Pyrrha moaned into Joan’s mouth, tasting her once again and receiving the girl's lips now kissing back just as fiercely.

The blonde student still didn't fully understand what she had gotten herself involved in, but the more sex-hungry part of her wanted it even more, no matter how intense this kind of sexual intimacy was. They made out a bit a little while longer while Joan’s pussy continued to spill out thick amounts of sperm from her gaping wetness, part of her wondered if Futanari cocks would get a girl pregnant. She hoped not, but there was still a bit of spice in that risk regardless.

Eventually, the two wrapped up and Pyrrha slipped Joan her cell number before escorting her home by driving the girl in her car. Before Joan could leave the car, however, Pyrrha had gently squeezed Joan’s upper left thigh affectionately before pulling her over to her lips for one last steamy kiss. Needless to say, the girl was still a little dumbfounded by Frenching a grown woman with a dick, but she wasn’t protesting any of it while it was going. Tasting the redhead’s saliva once again they eventually parted ways with Joan arriving back at home.

The moment Pyrrha drove off, she let out a great sigh and started blushing furiously with hands on her cheeks.

“I-I can’t believe I lost my virginity, and to a beautiful woman no less. One that happens to have a p-penis...as well as a pussy. T-this is the weirdest day in school ever, at least so far…..” She squealed to herself while making her way inside of her house, feeling her insides still stuffed full with seed. She really hoped she did not just get pregnant.

*****

The next day…

Joan got up, showered, and did her hair properly before grabbing a slice of toast and making her way outside of her house and to the new school refreshed and ready for the day. She tried pushing thoughts about the romp with her teacher from her mind for the time being, largely because everytime she did, she lushed heavily as the memories of having sex. Joan would rather not give away any suspicion to her sisters and let them know she gave ‘it’ to her teacher. Lord knows that would only spell trouble.

‘Yep, the last thing I need to do is make anybody suspicious of me.’ She thought to herself when visualizing Pyrrha’s naked body on top of hers and recalling the sensation of her pussy spreading open to swallow her dick. She was so lost in thought that she failed to notice another girl come up walking beside her, this one had a pair of long brown bunny ears and a coy smile on her face.

“Ahem, hello? You look awfully lost in thought there.” A cute young girl's voice with an accent spoke out, snapping Joan out of her trance and making her turn her face to see the Student Aide from her classroom walk up beside her.

She had long straight brown hair dripping down her backside, a pair of dark chocolate eyes, smooth-looking light-colored skin, and fluffy spiked bangs caressing the top of her forehead. She had a seemingly gentle disposition about her when she smiled at Joan while walking.

“Oh, sorry, my head was in the clouds. Had a rather ‘Special’ day yesterday.” Joan excused and heard the girl chuckle in a friendly manner.

“I bet you did, Joan, by the way, I’m the new student Aide for your homeroom class. I don't believe we met yet, but I’m sure Miss Nikos mentioned me in passing. My name is Velvet Scarlatina, I hope we can be friends.” Velvet greeted Joan, feeling happy to have made a new friend, nodded feverishly as they made their way to the front of the school gates.

“Joan Arc, but I’m sure you probably already knew that. Heh, pleased to meet you though, and I’d love to be friends with you, Velvet. I still feel like a fish out of water here at the Academy.” 

Just as they were about to flash their Student ID cards, Velvet said something that caught Joan’s attention immediately.

“Oh I’m sure that’ll pass soon enough, besides, you already got very friendly with Miss Nikos the other day, am I right?” She let out which caused Joan to pause in her movements and look directly back at Velvet, who was coyly smiling at her and licking her lips. 

“W-what did you say?” Joan asked anxiously till she saw the Rabbit Faunus lift up her skirt revealing the obvious sign of a large phallic bulge pushing out through her carrot-patterned panties. This made Joan drop her jaw in shock until she remembered what Pyrrha said the other night about a certain bunny-eared girl having an interest in her. ‘S-she’s a Futanari too?!’

“That’s right.~” Velvet said as though reading her mind then lowered her skirt, she leaned in close to a startled Joan and placed her hand around her shoulders in an affectionate manner. “I’m sure Miss Nikos already mentioned me, didn’t she? We all know each other, there’s even one of ‘us’ in a very special position here at this school. My point is….I’d like to indulge in you as well, Joan. Will you be generous and throw this Rabbit a carrot?” Velvet whispered seductively into Joan’s right ear before licking her tongue around her lobe causing her to shudder.

‘Uuggnnh! Why me? This is the second time already, am I really that popular with dick-girls here? I expected to be hit on by cute guys…..b-but I suppose this isn’t such a bad thing either. Totally unexpected though.’ Joan thought to herself remembering about how great sex with Pyrrha was the other day, the thought of it alone was making a more depraved part of her want it even more. 

“Uh huh…..yeah….let’s meet up later today, if that’s okay with you.” She gave in and this brought a smile to Velvet’s face as she pulled back from the embrace..

“SPlendid, I look forward to it, we’ll meet up afterschool in Miss Nikos’s classroom. Just so you're aware, she’ll be there to have fun too. He he he.” Velvet giggled and hooked her right arm around a blushing Joan as they entered the school gates and arrived inside the campus, the thoughts of seeing Velvet’s cock weighed heavily on Joan’s mind as they went. 

She was thinking about it constantly while the promiscuous Bunny Faunus simply smiled happily to herself anxious with excitement.

Through the rest of the school day, which went by as it normally would, Joan got a good look at the Headmistress Glynda Goodwitch stopping by each of the first-year classrooms to give a certain lecture about ethics and rule-following regarding ‘Intimate’ relationships. Her emerald green eyes flashed her way so suddenly and made the girl anxious when they narrowed in on her like she was appraising a piece of meat. Glynda’s eyes were piercing her very soul for all but a few seconds until they concluded her lecture and left the classroom. Wondering what that was about, Joan started to ponder how or why she was popular with older women and Futanari here, but perished the thought when she imagined their dicks pushing out through their skirts with a group of them surrounded by her ready to ‘Feed’ the girl when using them.

She eventually shook her head free of those thoughts and went about the rest of the day with Velvet hanging closely at her side getting to know her. Aside from the occasional groping of her ass, she was a very friendly and open person that quickly became friends with Joan. The two grew more comfortable with each other as they day went by, eventually leading to the afterschool bell with Joan arriving at Miss Nikos’s homeroom class once again, this time with Velvet by her side looking excited.

****

Opening the door she saw an eager-looking Pyrrha leaning against the edge of her desk with arms crossed and a sultry smile directed at Joan as she entered the classroom. Velvet walked in with her and quickly locked the door behind them as she walked up to Miss Nikos with a blush on her face.

“Ah, I’m glad you made it, and with Velvet in tow no less. Perfect, that makes this evening even more special for you, Joan.” Pyrrha purred and quickly unbuttoned her white office blouse exposing her crimson lace brassiere, then pulling it up to unveil her luscious breasts to Joan’s sparkling eyes.

‘Oh wow! I forgot how big they were...and how good they felt against my body.’ She pondered and bit down on her lip while Velvet simply ran her hands along Joan’s slender arms feeling her up until they reached her chest. The rabbit Faunus then squeezed Joan’s luscious mounds through her shirt, making her shudder and gasp in reaction. “Ngaah! Ooh...already?” 

Velvet and Pyrrha both nodded then faced each other with a knowing smile on their faces.

“Yes, we have been very anxious for today, Miss Arc. Yesterday was simply magical and I have been yearning for an encore ever since. Velvet has been eager to try you out as well and so, she is here to help you become better ‘Acquainted’ with the two of us. Hope you don't mind going home late.~” Pyrrha purred and reached over to Joan’s body running her soft womanly hands along her hips until they started undoing the hem of her uniform skirt. 

Joan felt Velvet’s hands squeeze her tits even more making her squeal quietly underneath her breath before she felt her finger begin undoing her uniform blazer and shirt. Joan let them do whatever they want with her out of growing arousal and lust for the touch that made her shudder, Velvet and Pyrrha’s hands busied themselves in undressing the girl for the next couple of minutes eventually leaving her in only her thigh-high stockings and her uniform tie around her neck. Everything else was pooled into the floor leaving Pyrrha naked and leaning against the surface of the chalkboard while the other two started undressing.

“Look at you, Joan, ugh…..you’re so beautifully demure and innocently addicted to all of this, aren’t you?” Pyrrha guessed as she pulled open her blouse entirely then slid down her office skirt leaving only her dark crimson thong, garter belt attached to leggings, and high-heels on her body. Her futa dick stuck out after she slid her thong to the side exposing its foot-long girth to Joan’s eyes.

“I’d say she most certainly is, Miss Nikos. I know I am.~” Velvet giggled as she quickly hopped out of her tennis shoes and pulled down her panties over her legs revealing her turgid and slightly curved Futanari penis oozing a dabble of precum. Her breasts were an ample set of C-cups gently jiggling around excitedly as the Rabbit Faunus got completely naked, save for a pair of dark socks over her feet.

‘Uuuuaaa! Wow...this...this is getting too crazy for me, but dammit I don't want to leave at all!’ Joan thought to herself feeling a bit anxious as she saw the two Futanari women walk up to her, ready to indulge in her body in a two-on-one threeway between women.

Pyrrha gently cupped her face into her fingers then pulled the cute demure blonde onto her lips yet again, resulting in a steamy lesbian kiss that evolved into a raunchy tongue exchange between women. Joan immediately closed her eyes and surrendered herself to it, keeping her hands around her teacher’s neck while she brushed her breasts with her own, nipple to nipple.

“Mmmhmmm! Hhmmnghh….!~” Joan mouthed while she swallowed Pyrrha’s tongue down her throat, the teacher kept her hands around her pelvis pulling her close while Velvet simply dropped her kneecaps and placed herself below Joan’s waist eyeing her slightly fuzzy peach hungrily.

‘So perfect and prim, to think Miss Nikos got to fuck this yesterday.’ Velvet thought as she pushed her head forward wrapping her soft cream-colored lips around the moist mound of Joan’s sex. 

“Nghh! Ahhh….!~” Joan mouthed loudly, breaking apart from her teacher’s lips and started gasping so hard that her breasts started to sway up and down in hypnotic fashion. She felt Velvet’s mouth hungrily run her tongue around on it in circles until the Bunny spread open her vaginal lips and pushed it inside making Joan shudder even more.

Quiet slurping noises quickly ensued with Velvet eating out Joan while Pyrrha simply grabbed ahold of the girl’s breasts, sensually squeezing them around and fondling them to her own perverse delight. Joan wound up rolling her head around in circles while her body was getting riled up with growing ecstasy. Velvet slurped and kissed the pink sensitive insides of her pussy, tasting her sweet sweet nectar while her member twitched with growing excitement. She peered up at Joan’s distressed face watching as she tossed around against the surface of the chalkboard with Pyrrha squeezing her titties together in perverse bliss.

“That’s it, Joan, indulge in this. Surrender yourself to it entirely, Velvet and I will both make sure you feel ‘Heaven’ as many times as you like throughout your time here. I’ll treat you nicely.~” Pyrrha purred while squeezing the girl’s nipples between her fingers and seeing her thrash around along the chalkboard for another several minutes.

Hungrily sucking out her pussy juice in tandem with the redhead’s groping of her titties, Velvet, and Pyrrha both pleasured Joan for several minutes until they decided she was good and ready for a hard spitroast. 

“*Plop!*....ahhh...delicious, he he hehe.” Velvet giggled playfully as she pulled out of Joan’s muff and got up. Pyrrha removed her hands from her chest then pulled Joan forward by the wrists and away from the surface of the wall itself. 

“Huh? What are we…..doing?” She asked then trailed off when feeling her body bend over the teacher’s desk putting her face at waist level with Pyrrha’s dick, seeing it slowly make its way towards her lips.

“We….are going to have both your mouth and your body at the same time, Joan. I want to feel your mouth around me and Velvet simply wants to pound your sensitive womanhood senseless. She’s been going on about it all night after I told her last night.” Pyrrha explained and saw her student nod her head then open her mouth wide open while keeping her hands stationed on the teacher’s desk making sure her breasts weren’t too squished against it. 

Shuddering with excitement, Pyrrha pulled herself forward by grabbing the back of Joan’s head, sheathing her face onto her crotch and enjoying the sensation of her mouth wrapping tightly around her throbbing dick. The redhead quickly threw her head backward silently shouting out in pleasure as she felt Joan’s throat swallowing her penis.

*Slllrrrppp!*

“Ohhhh!~ Joan!~” She cried out in ecstasy and felt the girl run her tongue around all over the sensitive surface of her throbbing penis, sucking her off gingerly with quick thrusts of her head. Joan was an amateur at this art of sexual stimulation, but she had practiced with toys before in hopes of wowing a boy so much that he’d fall in love with her.

Concentrating on her breathing she closed her eyes and started hungrily sucking off Pyrrha’s dick while feeling her pussy being spread out by Velvet’s fingers. The girl wanted to look behind her and see Velvet preparing to mount her, but Pyrrha’s grip around her face was too strong to break free from it, also, Joan was about to fall in love with the feeling of swallowing dick. 

*Schupp...schupp..schupp..schupp!*

“Mmmm!~” She whimpered until she felt the nub of Velvet’s penis pushing into her dripping sex, making her folds spread wide apart while she slowly slid herself inside her pussy. Joan’s eyes shot wide open in delight, her throat clenched tightly around her teacher’s dick as she felt the sensation of her insides spreading around Velvet’s penis now that she mounted her.

The Rabbit Faunus grabbed the sides of Joan’s curvaceous ass and tossed back her head in ecstasy at the feeling of Joan’s tightness squeezing around her length. 

“Ooooh….aaaggghhh! Ohhh it feels far better than I originally thought! Oohhh my!~” She cried out with little hearts in her eyes and pushed into the hilt inside of Joan’s pussy, letting it rest there for a brief moment before beginning to buck wildly against her frame, fucking her against the surface of Pyrrha’s desk.

Velvet moaned loudly to herself again, feeling Joan’s insides squeeze and pull her member into her cervix itself, allowing it to bump into it repeatedly while bucking her pelvis into the blonde’s ass. Back and forth, gurgling languidly on cock, Joan was being pushed back and forth with each Futanari cock pumping into either her mouth or her pussy. Her folds squelched and clamped down around Velvet’s length, repeatedly squeezing it as she began frenziedly humping Joan’s body from behind. The girl was possessed by lust after now having felt Joan’s pussy around her meat. Huffing loudly and panting like she were in heat, Velvet continuously rutted against Joan’s ass happily enjoying the sensations of her walls clamping around her penis as she bottomed out of her.

“Mhh.mhh..mhh..mhh..mhh..mhh!~'' Joan grunted while feeling Pyrrha’s dick plunge effortlessly down into her gullet like it was a second pussy. Her lips squeezed tightly around it, sucking it into her gullet while her tongue ran itself all over the underside of that sensitive penis.

For Pyrrha Nikos, it was pleasure incarnate. She placed one foot on the desk and kept Joan’s face buried into her crotch, pumping her dock tirelessly into the young student’s esophagus nonstop, enjoying the feeling. Joan likewise slurped and sucked on her dick hungrily while she was being fucked against the desk, her body bounced between each Futa woman constantly with loud flesh-slapping sounds of coitus filling the classroom. Joan’s buttocks jiggled tirelessly against Velvet’s pelvis as it rocketed into her from behind, with the girl feeling the squeeze of her pussy pushing her ever closer towards climax. Pyrrha felt the same for she had come to greatly enjoy the sensation of Joan’s mouth hungrily swallowing her dick all the way to the back of her throat. 

Both Futa women rutted into the blonde’s frame for nearly thirty minutes long with Joan succumbing to climax right before they did. After one last plunge from each of them, the blonde student shuddered explicitly and felt her insides squeeze tightly around Velvet’s penis making her push all the way to her cervix and cum with a loud orgasmic wail. 

“Aaaagggghhhh!” She cried out in ecstasy with head tossing back and body shaking with climax, her shaft throbbed repeatedly stuffing Joan’s quim full of thick virile spunk that filled her to the brim in no time at all.

Pyrrha simply shivered intensely and hugged her face into her pelvis, keeping her dick sheathed inside of her tight slimy mouth until she felt release soon after Joan’s climax. Her cock pulsated as well filling Joan’s slender throat up with large amounts of semen, all of which she took to gulping down into her stomach with gusto, milking her teacher’s penis for even more with every squeeze of her soft lips.

“Ooooaaaaagghhh! Hnghh….nghh….ggnhh! Ooohh Joan!” The older woman cried out as she drained the contents of her member down her student’s throat with gusto. She was happy to see that she was swallowing everything down as fast as she could, leaving nothing to be choked out and keeping every drop spilling into her stomach.

Both Velvet and Pyrrha humped into Joan’s body once more before finally pulling back and pulling themselves out of her entirely. Velvet dropped back into the surface of the wall, feeling spent and breathing heavily with a smile on her face, her Futa penis was now softened up. She watched as thick splotches of sperm oozed out of Joan’s gaping pussy right after. Pyrrha, meanwhile, simply laid herself over a random student desk, also heaving tiredly in post-coital bliss. Her cock softened up slowly as she watched Joan pick herself up off the desk keeping her sperm-spackled mouth upright so she could swallow everything without spilling a drop.

*Gulp….gulp...gulp….!*

Joan finished gulping down her share of sperm and ran her tongue sensually around her lips, keeping a stark blush on her cheeks when she finished. This was all still so weird to her, but she couldn’t help enjoying all of it and wound up wanting even more ‘After School Lessons’ from her teacher and her student aide.

“Hhhh….I think…*huff*...I think I’m going to like it here after all.” She said to herself in a dreamy smile as Velvet and Pyrrha both got up to cuddle nakedly with her atop of Pyrrha’s desk.

  
  


**End of Chapter**

**To be continued…..**

This has been for Anon. Thanks for reading.


End file.
